Bloody Concern
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: Companion to 'That Old Black Magic': Dexter and Raven have gotten together and Cupid is happy for her friends. At least she tries to fake it... she does so better than others. Other people can be downright monsters about the new couple.
1. Got us a Vampire here

AR6T87YUHOJIJO8Y7T6R54E456789VFRTYHJNBVCDRFTGYHUOMURDCFVGBHYTFRDCVGBHUTFRVGBHUTFRVGTFYGHUUHUHBUBUBBHUBY66666TY

It took the greatest scientists and perfumers in the world to cure Eternal BO. It also took the entire family fortune to pay for the remedy, but Valentine's mother could not allow her son to reek as he did while he was living in her house. It was suggested he move out but he was only seventeen-hundred-and-thirty-years old.

The night he was cured, Valentine swore vengeance against Monster High and all its students. As he rebuilt his reputation with a few floozy vamps around his nearest Blood Bank, Valentine plotted.

He plotted something to shame the ghouls that humiliated him. He plotted to torture the werewolf who threatened him. He dreamed of watching the little ghoul with pigtails choke with dehydration in a desert.

Valentine plotted day with furious drive until he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

Valentine's zombie servant escorted a pink and bone-pale ghoul towards his bedroom. Her surprise visit was a delight because she was Valentine's only real friend, and (to his excitement) she looked miserable.

"What do I owe for this honor?" Valentine told his guest before he sipped a glass of clean, pure O Negative.

C.A. Cupid had a cup of lemonade. Her glass matched Valentine's, she wanted something stronger but the vampire didn't have wine. He was very much against even red wine.

"I was in the neighborhood." Cupid said nonchalantly.

Valentine smiled behind the glass at his lips, "You cute liar, you told me you were transferring to a different dimension."

"It's very easy for demigods to hop around those."

"I ask again; what did I, a mere immortal, do to deserve such divine company?"

Compliments were common in their friendship. _If you can even call it that,_ Cupid thought. After the Sweet-Sixteen hundred party incidents, Cupid became intrigued with Valentine. She'd seen playboys before, and knew vampires were very dramatic about romance but after a good five hundred years most vamps were interested in commitment. Not always lifetimes long, but Cupid learned Valentine's type of monster wanted companionship; in quality, not quantity.

However, Valentine was old enough and still acted like a fledgling. At first she saw him as a bat with a broken wing. The bone-white ghoul quickly learned he was a one-dimensional a-hole with indifference to love and devotion to pleasing himself.

Such a man was not Cupid's type, but she gained incredible insight to Valentine's type of lover. Debates on marriage, seducing techniques, sex, after sex and the complexities of Thank-You cards were never so well argued than between Valentine and Cupid. He was against everything she believed in, but the fanged-banger was still the most convincing actor she'd ever met (and she personally knew Muses). He was like a master chef at work with the soul of a vegan.

Cupid blushed. "I missed feeling good. You make me sick and you make me happy. Sort of."

"Chariclo." Valentine walked up to his 'friend'. "You just brought Cryptmas in early."

_I'll take the regret later,_ Cupid thought as he put his hand under her ears. She felt his fangs under the kiss on her neck. They grew longer and stronger, it made her stomach turn and her legs burn.

To please his snack-of-the-night, Valentine snapped his fingers. "Play it boys!"

Three grey clouds flew from the shadows. They hovered above Valentine and Cupid's head. Their smoky voices began a song that was wholesome in lyrics and seductive in melody.

There was no game with Cupid; she knew what she wanted and she knew he'd comply. What he didn't know was how different her temper was compared to their past tussles.

Valentine put his hands under Cupid's bottom to lift her closer to him. The bone-thin wings on Cupid's back began to flutter. Valentine took that as a sign he was doing well with Cupid's continent size under garments. As his ascot and vest fell to the floor, the two monsters crawled up the wall.

Her wings against Valentine's 18th century self-portrait, Cupid didn't search for the vampire's eyes. It was something she did before, when she wanted him to make a real connection. A real connection was not her concern at the moment and that suited him fine.

The vicious lover had a palm to the wall, on Cupid's neck and his knees on the sides of her tiny waist.

"Tu sei il sole del mio giorno." Valentine told his bubble-gum pink companion.

"Italian is your worst accent."Cupid teased, a normal event between them.

"Humor me, Q-cake." Valentine said, kissing the wrist that was holding his face.

"Please be quiet." The blue-eyed girl said as she brought his hand from the top of her curls to over her right breast. "This isn't about romance, I just need a shot of adrenaline."

_Before I go back to Ever After High_, Cupid thought.

Valentine was prepared to start biting. He liked his lips as he watched Cupid's mouth become an 'o' shape. The black-hearted devil remembered how much he liked her tiny amount of lipstick. "Just call me Prince Charming, Darling."

The wicked 'prince' opened his mouth to give Cupid a bite on her divine white skin. He barely pierced the surface of skin when he felt a wetness run down his cheek. The vampire's rose-colored eyes looked up to see Cupid had begun to cry.

"What is wrong with you, woman?" Valentine felt a strange gnawing go on in his chest. If he were a ghoul, he'd consider something was affecting his ice-cold heart.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just eat me up." The little skeletal ghoul's voice was strained from holding in pain.

The frozen tundra that was his soul was no longer in the mood to create a ravished-Cupid-raisin. Valentine put one arm under Cupid's wings and the other around her bottom. They did not break as the un-thirsty monster flung them onto his bed. They landed on his back. Q-cake tried to smile, saying she liked the roughness though that did not last. Valentine sat up with Cupid still in his open lap. He kissed the top of her head and gently continued into Cupid. It was the slow and boring recipe Cupid believed would make the best sort of Love Sandwich. She could not believe Valentine was being kind with her, but the (not so smooth) archer did not complain with the delicious sensation flowing.

"That's a new side of you." Cupid said as she laid on top of her vampiric friend. He lacked a heartbeat and chest hair but the luke-warmth of his body felt cozy and pleasantly familiar.

"I've never seen it before either. It was icky. What is wrong with you, Chariclo? " Valentine demanded, testy, domineering and normal.

"I have a broken heart." She was unhurt and unsurprised to hear Valentine go into a fit of laughter.

The vampire wiped away a tear. "Oh what sweet irony. Please tell me more."

"I don't need this Val, we could've danced on the ceiling but you're giving me a headache."

_She makes me feel young and desperate again_, Valentine thought. "I give, darling. I'm certain I'm better than your little boyfriend ever did."

Cupid rolled her eyes, thinking she should've let him bite her so she'd be sleeping instead.

"Come now, darling, you know this is my listening face." He began to stroke her fair thigh. "Now let's hear about your woes and mistakes, my precious."

_I told it to my ghoulfriends, they were a million times kinder than this. I don't need to tell him, he'll find this pain amusing and tell me 'I told you so', because he thinks he knows better. He doesn't but he would be the monster to put it in the perspective I want,_ Cupid thought and she chewed on her black fingers.

"It's the tale older than you; a nice ghoul meets a spellbinding boy. The boy falls for a darker, more enchanting ghoul, and the nice little ghoul goes home with her arrows dragging on the ground." Cupid felt quieter tears slide over her cheeks.

"Let me guess, you didn't use your arrows and the you let the little boy run away." Valentine knew of Cupid's ridiculous morals and ethics. _Look where they got you, tootsie_, he thought.

The sad ghoul hugged Valentine's waist. "He has real feelings for her, I could never touch the True Heart's Desire."

"I'm sure you tried to interfere anyway. But the problem with you is your softness. It's holding you back, darling. It's probably made you do something stupid like forgive the wench who stole your drippy boyfriend."

"She was my friend." _And she deserves the Prince Charming we both love. If he were any other boy, this would be the greatest romance ever after, _Cupid thought as her heart bleed_._

"And there it is. Sweet B Positive, Chariclo, you are never going to get a man like this. I suppose this means I'll be taking you to bed for the rest of eternity."

The demi-god knew what words would penetrate his hammy attitude. "Don't make me call your mother, Val."

"And I'm dead for the rest of the night. Not undead, just dead to you and your ugly words." Valentine cringed and pushed Cupid off of him.

"Ohh!" Cupid giggled as she rolled to the side. "Why are you one of my favorite friends?"

Valentine felt the strange gnawing over his frozen lungs once more. "Because I've never lied to you. And I don't think I will."

_But you lie to everyone else so maybe I just haven't caught it yet,_ Cupid thought. She knew it was crazy but she did trust Valentine with information on her life. She would never give away anyone else's to him, but she was strong enough to protect herself.

"I am a liar, it is a gold-plated fact you know better than your name. However I cannot lie to you, Chariclo. And why you wonder? Because you're the smartest ghoul I've ever met."

"You just hang around too many dumb ghouls." Cupid wouldn't take the bait but she liked hearing him speak.

She felt a blanket drop on top of her. Cupid had her head on a puffy pillow and from the corner of her eye, she saw the clouds dropped a red and pink quilt on top of her. The skeletal/demi-god ghoul then felt a hand on her shoulder and fangs against her ear.

"I will never be this nice again, so you might as well enjoy it."

Cupid wasn't afraid of the batty boy. "I am, you marshmallow."

"Being hung up on a loser boy is idiotic, Cupid. Give me an address and I'll avenge your heart. Then you'll be able to give it to me in full -wrapped in a pink bow and arrow." He heard her laugh then watched her fall asleep.

"Dream on, Val." Cupid yawned.

The lusty vamp knew it was a power nap at best and that he had a small window of time to act. There was her purse on the floor and he only knew a few of her passwords. He looked past his black hair to his clouds minions.

"What next, -Lub?"

"Going all sweet on a sky-hopping ghoulie."

"It's cool. Freaky but cool."

"Boys, we're postponing the Destruction of Monster High." Valentine didn't need to look at Cupid to find her limpest curl and twist it back to shape.


	2. Caught the Z

"I think I'm going to turn up the volume on my end of the romance scale." Raven said as she and Maddie walked through the lyric book section of Book End's bookstore.

"Are you going to start screaming what you like about Dexter on rooftops? I'd help make a list." Madeline said as she rearranged the books on the shelves.

"A list of his good qualities?" The little witch asked.

Madeline giggled, "I meant a list of rooftops that don't mind getting yelled on."

"Good to know you've been around some corners. I just want to do something really nice for him because I, like crazy enough, happy."

Madeline's hands danced on her bestfriend's chest. "Dance with me, Raven-heart, I feel the beat you better dance along with me."

Raven laughed. "I think I'm going to get him a box a chocolates or maybe some socks to go with his scarves."

"Do you smell that? It smells like unoriginality with hints of dull-juice. Ravey-wavey, you're better than that. Hit that boy with glasses hard with the love canon! Let him scream, 'Fire in the hole of his heart!'" Maddie said, grabbing the attention of three different clerks.

The Dark Princess left her bestfriend play tag with a security guard. Raven knew she could do any nice favor and Dexter would see it as greatest thing to ever after happen. _Exactly why I need to make it actually good_, Raven thought.

Raven walked into the _Prince Passion_ corner of the romance section (the largest section in a fairy tale bookstore). The covers had wiry calligraphy, shirtless princes covered in sparkles and lotion. Raven scoffed at how phony the pictured men were. she sensed another presence behind her, it was rather chilled.

"Looking for a Prince Charming, darlin?" The boy behind her asked.

Raven looked at the tall, pale and handsome guy behind her. He had a smoky air about him; his pink irises were supernatural. He focused intensely on Raven; she didn't like it.

"Got one, thanks." Raven said without friendliness.

"How lucky, I've yet to have such fortune." The stranger said.

"Well this village has princes to spare so don't' give up too soon."

"I meant to find a wicked witch to call my own. You're not a normal type of pretty so you're probably not use to hearing this but you are quite a tasty little treat."

"Are you doing that dumb guy thing where you insult then compliment to catch me off guard and interested?"

"No, pretty thing, I honestly mean what I say." The stranger said, putting a hand to the embroider rose of his jacket.

"Sure you do." Raven said as she walked around him.

"You're a tough cookie aren't you? But so sweet in the center."

"Step off, silver tongue." Raven said, not bothering to look over her shoulder.

Rounding a shelf corner the stranger caught her again.

"He must be a dandy boyfriend to have you resist me so well." The boy said, sounding cocky with his assertion.

"Even if that weren't hitting the apple off the head, I'm just not a fan of slime and grease." Raven said, hoping the boy would take the hint before she had to toss him off into a running river.

"I'm not that bad, darlin, take another look and see." He smiled but didn't show his teeth.

GFEGFEUIFGIUEWGFUIEWGFIUEWGFUIEWGFUEWGFIUEWGIFEWGIFGEFGEWYGFYFGRUYEGFYRFYRGUYFGRYUFRUYFGRUYFUYRFGYRGFRYGFYRFGYRUEWGIFGEFGEWYGFYFGRUYEGFYRFYRGUYFGRYUFRUYFGRUYFUYRFGYRGFRYGFYRFGYRGFYRGFYRGFYRGFYR

The sun was too bright and the bed was too soft. Raven grew up in a dark castle so the change of light and singing birds made her dread mornings. Being awake in a fresh day was nice but she didn't like the punch of sunshine and Apple White's song.

"Roomie of Doom, time to greet the day with my hugs and scones." The blonde sang.

"No offense Apple, but I'm already drowning in my own head so could you sing somewhere else?" Raven groaned, her head felt filled with mushrooms and melted wax.

"Oh my, Raven. Your eyes are puffy and red. What kind of tea did you drink last night?"

The witch couldn't tell her frenemy what she remembered. In her visions of the night before Raven saw things that made no sense. She remembered heat on her mouth, then neck. She remembered a sharp ache then a flush of blushes with an embrace she couldn't explain to Apple. Raven slept on her side and sunk into a woozy sleep.

"Still comfy?" Dexter Charming asked, moving purple hair from her dozy face.

"Hey." Raven responded, liking the sight of his dark cowlicks instead of Apple's blonde curls.

"You've been sleeping all day, cuddlebug. Did Maddie give you some bad tea?" He asked.

"Maddie's tea is never bad."

"No, you'd never say if it was. Anyway, I brought you pleasant-peasant-noodle soup, you're favorite carriage-chase movies and a get-well-sooner potion to recharge your body into being full again. Not that it's gotten flat, I mean, it's not flat in any areas. Which isn't to say it's too plump or too thin in anyway, I mean-"

"Dex, thank you. You're a dream in reality." Raven sad as she raised her head to see him better. He put the bowl of soup on her nightstand, fluffed her pillows then sat next to her as she pushed up against the pillows.

"It's nothing Apple wouldn't have done if I hadn't played the Prince card." The prince said.

"I'm too lucky. Speaking of which, I had of dream about getting lucky." Raven gave a cheeky smile. "You got lucky in it too."

Dexter blushed and chuckled. "Oh?"

Her finger played with buttons of his jacket. "It was very heated; kisses on my neck that felt like you were gnawing into my core. You pushed off my feathers and had me trapped with your eyes. I remember them so well being so…"

_Red and harsh, matching the red roses on the black jacket…_Raven took in the memory with ice in her throat.

"You're out-wooing me like a senior student. Don't stop." Dexter said, his sweet face eagerly listening like a good, trusting boyfriend should to stupid dreams.

"They were the most beautiful shade of Royal blue I'd ever seen. I love them and would look in them all the time if I didn't have my self-respect." Dexter's girlfriend said with intense honesty.

"I love your eyes too, Cuddelbug." The square-rimmed boy said as he pecked Raven's neck with the softest pressure.

Each small plant made Raven sickly miserable and only very happy. She hugged Dexter closer so the kisses would impact her harder, imprint on her stronger._ Stupid nightmare,_ Raven thought.

"Sweetie, can you get my Hexes 102 book please?" Raven asked.

The surprised prince stepped away dutifully to find her book on her cow-bean-bag-chair. "Amazing, before Ginger can bring up your homework you're already thinking of catching up. I'm royally impressed."

I rebelliously reject his misguided approval even if it's adorable, Raven thought as she flipped through the pages for a certain spell.

"A-Ha!" She slapped a page, "This is the one I need!"

Raven read the formula for the spell, she noted the precautions and saw Dexter was closer than his safety required.

"Raven, I hope you're not looking for a love spell because I'd do whatever you wanted anyway."

"I'd be afraid for your mind, Dex, if it wasn't so pure and superior." Raven told him as she held the book to her chest. "I'm sorry but I'm getting tired again."

Dexter put a hand to her forehead. "You are clammy, promise me you'll eat ever bit of soup."

As she put her black-painted-nails over his hand she said, "I promise."

She took his hand and kissed the knuckle. The prince chuckled and pulled the wooly blanket closer to her feet. He left her alone in her dormroom. Raven jumped out of bed and stood with the book in one hand and palm forward to the window. Purple magic opened the panes, Raven stood in the moon's light.

_I'm not evil, I'm not doing this for a laugh, I'm doing this to avenge my heart, vengeance is wrong I know but I'd never be able write another page of life with Dexter if I have to see his wonderlandifully sweet face and know I lied to it. Worst part of it is he'd forgive me maybe. I can't see that happen, I wouldn't deserve it. I hate myself, that's enough. No one will hate me for this because it's my secret and I'll go to my last chapter before anyone can judge me for this, _Raven thought as she reread the spell.

"Take this curse in, slimeball." The young Queen said as her hand began to glow violet with violent energy.

"Slumber, slaughter, silence," Raven chanted, "Awake, exempt, atone!"

The witch saw the memory of the stranger and felt her powers rush itno her fingertips. She drew a Z in the air; it burned purple as her eyes. Raven pulled her elbow back before pushing her palm into the Z; it shot out of her window with a tail of sparks.

The spell was done; the purple flames left her palm as Raven kissed it. She thought of her Prince Charming before blowing a kiss to the moon.

FG-Next Morning—FUYRFGYRGFRYGFYRFGYRUEWGIFGEFGEWYGFYFGRUYE

Raven woke up the next morning with all the energy of a giant. She had two main objects of the day; hunt down the pink-eyed stranger and see if her curse had it hit. If it hadn't she planned to swing again. Raven walked to her boyfriend's dorm with a basket of fudge cookies she baked before the dawn broke. Thanking him for being one of the betterest elements of her complicated life was the first mission.

She knocked on the Charming/Huntsmen dormroom. It opened with Hunter bare-chested, _nothing new_.

"Hey Hunter, where's Dex?" Raven asked, as she stared around his deltoids in search for her prince.

"Still in the infirmary wing." Hunter yawned.

"What in the kingdom- what did he do after he left my room last night?" Raven asked, she smelled her magic start to melt the cookies.

"I don't know what, he came in last night grabbing his stomach. He said it was like having dragon breathe in hit guts. Weren't you sick last night?" The Huntsmen asked while stepping back from her.

"I'm not contagious! And that wasn't why I stayed in, I was-" Raven left the doorway with a poof and transported to the infirmary wing. She had a hand to a doorknob but didn't turn it because the aggravated moan from the other side stopped her thinking.

"Can something be done about this or not?" She heard Daring, Dexter's older brother demand.

"If you two would hold down his arms so I can see the mark on his chest." Baba Yaga said.

Raven heard a bear roar, Professor Papa Bear it sounded like. She heard more moans, the cookies smelled burnt.

"My sword's might tip, why is there a Z on his chest? Get it off!" Daring demanded, sounded less charmingly confident and more terrified.

"It's a _Prince of My Dreams_ curse." Baba Yaga declared. "When a prince is hexed with this during every thought of his beloved his heart attacks him by nearly stopping. It doesn't kill but it's a very grand torture."

"That _girl_, it's always her fault isn't it!" Daring asked rhetorically.

"Just thinking of his affection for…her, causes him to be in so much pain?" Darling, Dexter's fraternal twin sister asked.

"Just thoughts should cause extreme discomfort; her presence would truly shoot thorns in his veins." Baba Yaga informed the family members.

Raven dropped the basket and ran away, hoping as hard as she could that the Charmings wouldn't be able to hear her stupid boots run away.


	3. Keep em Separated

"I thought the spell was called _Prince of my Dream._ I thought it meant I'd shoot at the last boy in my head not the one I actually love. I was so stupid, I should've read it all but I was scared and now I…I don't know what to do._" _Raven said as her tears slowly fell onto her leather bodice.

Apple's bird friend rubbed the tears off the bodice. The 'most fableous of them all' listened to Raven's confession and stared her roommate straight into the eyes.

"Take the curse away."

"Of course I tried that. It has a lock and key condition only broken by true love's kiss." Raven bobbled her head in a frustrated, zany way.

"Oh bunnies and deer, that is a tricky." Apple said, her eyes down as she tried to think of another solution.

"If I go near him his insides will burst and he might not recover. I can't risk that, the witch who wrote that spell never imagined a story where a prince would love the spellcaster back and feel regret to have ever cast it in the first place." Raven stated, hating the rules and herself for not knowing better.

The blonde roommate's eyes fluttered. "Oh, I meant we don't know who really is Dexter's true love but yeah, that is a flaw in the evil magic's design."

"I was wrong to use it in the first place but I was so mad. That dragon-squat did something wicked to me and I wanted him to never forget the fear he caused me."

Apple covered Raven's hands with her own, heating the unnatural chill. "This should be the happiest moment ever after seeing you embrace evil, but my concern for poor Dexter is spoiling that."

"Apple!"

"Right, solve the problem from this side of the curse." The blonde princess thought back to ever lesson of Science of Sorcery class she had.

Raven was desperate to hear a good idea from the person filled only with goody good ideas. "Well, there is one idea if you're willing to let go of your selfness for a moment."

"Consider it buried, what is your idea?" Raven asked, both hands on Apple's knees.

Apple frowned; it was a very grim frown.

FUHUHURHHURHFHFIEJR84UFURHFIEJR84URHFURHFIEJR84UFHURHFURHFIEJR84U8VNJNJRHFRFHURHFIEJR84UFURHFIEJR84URHFURHFIEJR84UFHURHFURHFIEJR84U8VNJNJRHFRFHUH

"The way to help him is by removing the source of his infection." Baba Yaga explained to the Charming siblings.

"We slay Raven Queen?" Daring asked, hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Overexcited, we remove the memory of her in his mind. He forgets ever caring for her and the curse will have nothing to feed off of."

"The cure is brain damage?" Darling asks, the lax hair on her head standing higher on its ends.

"Don't be redundant, my precious sister. Where do I sign for my consent?" Daring asked.

They heard Dexter moan. Darling went to her brother's bedside. She rarely saw him without glasses, without them he looked older. _Growing old and sick is not how I ever want to see him,_ Darling thought.

"Dex?" Darling asked, applying a chilled handkerchief to his forehead.

He mouthed the word 'no'.

Darling pursed her lips then said, "He doesn't like the idea."

"I'm the hero and the oldest, I'll recuse him whether he likes it or not!" Daring told his siblings.

The white-haired princess watched Dexter grind his teeth and mouth other words.

"Would a true love kiss on the cheek from his sister work to save him?"

"The curse is specifically romantic love." The sorceress who never left her floating cushion said.

"Madame Yaga, great spellcaster, I ask you to save Dexter. Pretty-as-me please." The Charming Prince asked, sincere but still posing his most handsome pout.

UHURHHURHFHFHHIEJR84UFURHFIEJR84URHFURHFIEJR84UFHURHFURHFIEJR84U8VNJNJRHFRFHURHFIEJR84UFURHFIEJR84URHFURHFIEJR84UFHURHFURHFIEJR84U8VNJNJRHFRFH

In the White/ Queen dormroom books upon books were piled. Most were opened, some were crusty and none were helpful to their dilemma.

"Body switching takes too long to bubble." Ginger, Raven's only friend from Villainy 101, stated.

"I'm not fast enough to pull off poofing in and out fast enough." Raven groaned.

Apple closed the twenty-pound book she attempted to read and spoke to Raven with Royal certainty, "Raven, the answer is true love's kiss."

"If she gets near him he might die." The pink-haired sugar witch told Apple.

"Spells were invented to help us improve our lives. This one was built as a way to test his feelings for you. He's done his part, now you do yours."

"I know how much Dexter feels, it's because of that I'm terrified to go near him."

"The Raven Queen I know is braver than that. You have to suffer together to be…to be together." The fair princesses told her wicked friend.

It was sentences such as that one that assured Raven Apple would be the next queen no matter what was prewritten.

HURHHURHFHFHHIEJR84UFURHFIEJR84URHFURHFIEJR84UFHURHFURHFIEJR84U8VNJNJRHFRFHURHFIEJR84UFURHFIEJR84URHFURHFIEJR84UFHURHFURHFIEJR84U8VNJNJRHFRFH

"Get away from here." Daring quietly said as he blocked Raven in the doorway.

"He needs my help, Daring." The young witch said.

"The wat he needs a hole in his skull. Return in a fee-fi-fo-fum and you may see so."

"We don't have time for this." Raven said as she attempted to push Daring out of the way.

He surprised her by grabbing her wrists and pushing her back, it wasn't rough but the Prince made his position clear.

"I can handle you in my destiny, starting now you are to stay out of his or else." Apple's betrothed stated to his future nemesis.

Raven was about to challenge his 'or else', with a glowing palm, when she heard a whisper in her ear.

"_Back down, darlin, walk away from the boy."_

Daring saw the purple glow fade in Raven's hand.

"You're right, Princey." The black&purpled haired girl said, without a flicker of emotion. "I'll stay away."

"So you finally see sense. Charm you later, or not." Daring said before slamming the door.

From the shadows Valentine walked up to Raven's side. He took her hand and kissed the bite mark he left on her neck.

"My spellbinding princess, you won't trouble yourself with these silly princes anymore, right?" The vampire asked, his cold hands pushing back her collar to view her shoulders.

"Never again, lover." Raven said, exactly how Valentine wanted to hear her say it.


	4. Bubbly

Bloody Concern 4

"Delicious," Valentine licked his pink-stained lips, "You eat all your veggies. There is a fantastic blend of kind nature and well matured bitterness."

He had Raven's lips on his forehead and her plush figure in his lap. The troublesome aspect of her was how much energy it took Valentine to keep her mind under his control. He was concerned for her strength of magic, and how she'd react after he'd stolen her heart and ruined her love life. Those were concerns but in the excitement of getting back to his old ways Valentine sat comfortable while enjoying the enchantress's blood.

"It's funny, I remember starting out hating you." Raven said as he massaged the back of her neck.

_The smart ones usually do,_ Valentine thought. "And now?"

"Now I know you're the one, you're my happy ending." Raven said, her mind was fuzzy and her joints were light as the clouds.

"I'm still craving darlin, mind if I take another gulp? "

Raven didn't tell her eyes to flutter, but she felt them flutter. She raised her shoulder and smiled with a little snark on the edge.

"Come and get it."

DRDRDRDRDRRRDRDRDRDRDRDUFYE5RDHIJU5E5DYTFDRDRDRDRDRDUFYE5RDHIJU5E5DYTFDRDRDUFYE5RDHIJU5E5DYTFHIUESRDRDRDRDRDRDUFYE5RDHIJU5E5DYTFCGV

Dexter Charming was grateful his muscles spasms had stopped, despite still throbbing in every cranny of his body he was grateful. He was grateful for his family, even if they ignored his pleas on how to handle his problem they were still the most supportive siblings a fairy-teen could dream of. He was also grateful for his friends; he knew letting Blondie video his condition made her happy and he knew Humpgrey would take good care of his unfinished mirror net projects . The best visit was Cupid, who brought Dexter a 'Get Well Soon' cupcake.

"How are you?" The girl with wings on her back asked.

His face had broken out into sores, his eyes were bloodshot, and his hair had become very greasy. "I'm fine." He choked out.

"You look great." She said and she meant it; at his worst Dexter was still an stunningly beautiful young man "Your sister told me what Baba Yaga is making to cure you. It's unnatural."

_Love needs to be injected, not dissected_, Cupid thought.

She saw a tear roll down his crater-like cheek. "I tried …I begged but I lost my breathe around the third-hundredth 'no'. I'm tired of the ache."

"Have you even seen Raven since-"

"I felt her earlier, she always made my heart do a kickstart but earlier it was more like a cinders from a giant's fireplace on my chest. (Dexter coughed) She turned around because she couldn't stand to torture me…she would never hurt anyone." Dexter let another tear drop but he wheezed a chuckle. "Even if they rip out everything in my mind the chances are I'll fall in love with her all over again."

Cupid felt her stomach crumble inside. "I can't believe Raven isn't trying to stop this. She'd hate the brainwashing and corruption."

"She loves me enough to give me up, it's romantic." Dexter smiled; the shape of his mouth was lovely despite the blistering flesh.

"Raven does not do romance." Cupid drily stated. "She believes in love but as a foundation for living, not something to decorate and play with."

DRDRDRDRDRRRDRDRDRDRDRDUFYE5RDHIJU5E5DYTFDRDRDRDRDRDUFYE5RDHIJU5E5DYTFDRDRDUFYE5RDHIJU5E5DYTFHIUESRDRDRDRDRDRDUFYE5RDHIJU5E5DYTFCGV

Cupid paced in Raven's dormroom. She was curious to know when was the last time anyone had seen her enchanting friend who really should've been the heroine in this tragedy.

Apple White's answered, "She left to save Dexter."

"Dexter said he hadn't seen her since yesterday." Cupid told the Royal top-student.

"That doesn't make sense, she knows it takes just one kiss to save him." Ginger said, playing nervously with her glasses. "I can't imagine a world of her not wanting to save him."

"Something happened." Cupid said before she jumped out the balcony window. She flew around the castle, her blue eyes searching. _If she isn't where she should be, where's the definite place she is?_

"I don't know." Cupid said to the lonely night air, she couldn't consider anything sensible_. Wait a minute; I should answer this riddle like a mad person._

In the Hatter/ Cheshire treehouse-dorm Cupid found a cleverer friend's advice.

"How to find a lost Raven? Call out her name, she answers to that." Madeline Hatter said as she sipped her tea cup.

"Maddie, that is too easy. I need you to tell me where is the last place Raven would be when she'd know Dexter was in trouble."

Maddie jumped up from her tea table. "Now there's a porcupine quill type riddle! Hmm, she's my bestfriend so if I had to guess the very last place we'd find her is…"

DRDRDRDRDRRRDRDRDRDRDRDUFYE5RDHIJU5E5DYTFDRDRDRDRDRDUFYE5RDHIJU5E5DYTFDRDRDUFYE5RDHIJU5E5DYTFHIUESRDRDRDRDRDRDUFYE5RDHIJU5E5DYTFCGV

The bathtub was overflowing with bubbles. Valentine waited for Raven as she undressed in the room next door. He saw her silhouette wrap inside of a purple robe.

"It's an hour before midnight, darlin. Let's see how fast we can kill that hour!" The vampire said as he held up a bottle of apple cyder.

He heard a bang at the door.

Valentine heard someone say, "Off with your hinges!"

He turned around to watch the door fly off the frame; he jumped out of its way before it smashed to the place he before stood.

"Sweet fangs and coffins!" he said as a woman with a red heart on her face stomped into his hotel bathroom.

"The bat-pig has been located!" Lizzie yelled over her shoulder.

"Meow, found the little lost Raven!" Valentine heard another female yell from Raven's hotel bedroom. They all heard a crack of lighting go off in the room and saw a purple shine. Seconds later they heard a high-pitched laugh.

Madeline hopped through the door frame. "The last place my Ravey-wavey would be when her prince-friend was in dire need of her smooches would be with a two-bit villain in a cheap motel."

"Two-bit villain!? I'm the all original threat of the night!" Valentine said to the intruders.

"You're about to be less than the small muchess you already aren't." The Princess of Hearts told Valentine as she raised one red playing card between her fingers.

"Boys!" Valentine demanded, expecting his storm clouds to come to his rescue from the corner they were lazing back in.

They did not appear. Behind Madeline appeared a very angry Cupid carrying a jar of swirling grey cotton.

"Chariclo, darlin, you, you, you…you're looking-" Valentine stuttered, he was amazed at how attractive her eyes were when the sugar and jelly were drained.

"Furious, loathing, page-flippingly close to shooting you in the face with my arrows!"

"That wouldn't change anything, I already love you as much as I'm capable of." The vampire admitted.

"May I take off his head or would you like to do the honors?" Lizzie asked politely.

Cupid looked away from Valentine's face. "I don't care what you do to him."

Valentine dropped to his knees. "No. Hate is still passionate but indifference….babyghoul, you know what that does to me."

"Is &Trains for reals?" Maddie asked her pink& feathered friend.

"I'm not concerned with that. We need to get Raven to the infafairiry pronto." Cupid told the Wonderlandian rescue party.

_I think the kooks just call it infirmary,_ Maddie thought.

Kitty dragged Raven into the room with the others.

"There are a million Prince Charmings in this kingdom, what do I care if there's one less?" Raven said as swatted at Kitty with folded towels.

Madeline stopped smiling and hopped closer to her friend. She looked into Raven's violet eyes and saw a haze.

"She's still missing in there," Maddie took off her hat and pulled out her mouse, "Earl Grey, help her."

Kitty watched the mouse scurry into Raven's locks. The swirly-haired kitten licked her lavender lips.

"Raven, you have to poof to Dexter at the soonest! We're running out of time before Baba Yaga's Forget-Me-Lots potion is ready!" Maddie shook her bestie's arms.

"That isn't my problem, Maddie, I don't want to waste my time with some four-eyed loser when I could be spending time with my Master Val." Raven said airily.

She blew purple kisses towards him; they hit his back as Valentine kissed Cupid's open-toe shoes.

"Can't lie, I'm loving this chaos." Kitty told Lizzie.

Madeline pouted, "We have no bananas today!"

Kitty laughed as Lizzie lifted Raven off her feet. Raven's hands flared up to fight back but she was dropped into Maddie's hat before she could raise a finger to zap.

"Cupid," Lizzie said, "it's up to you."

"Even though if you let her stay in the hat for another forty minutes you'd have a shot at Dexter Charming." Kitty said, feeling more badness needed to be added.

Cupid swallowed the elephant-frog in her throat. "I know."

She kicked Valentine off of her ankle, causing his pretty nose to bleed.

"Yes, you still care to hate me!" The vampire happily stated.

The back of his shirt tugged him down. He looked up at the future-queen-of-Wonderland.

"If you liked that then you should sit down to one of our tea parties." Lizzie said murderously with Kitty and Madeline grinning frantically around her frilled neckpiece.

DRDRDRDRDRRRDRDRDRDRDRDUFYE5RDHIJU5E5DYTFDRDRDRDRDRDUFYE5RDHIJU5E5DYTFDRDRDUFYE5RDHIJU5E5DYTFHIUESRDRDRDRDRDRDUFYE5RDHIJU5E5DYTFCGV

Cupid flew over the rooftops and past the stars and moonlight. She thanked Zeus when she saw the open window to the infirmary. She skitted over Baba Yaga (potion in hand) and the Charmings (each one holding Dexter's swelling hands).

"Stop the potion! I have Raven!" Cupid told them as she hovered down to land.

"He's shaking, get away from here!" Darling demanded of Cupid.

"No, this is all my fault-"

"Are you confessing to hitting him with your arrows!?" Darling inquired, she could've slowed Cupid down with a smile but her strong distain was making her forget her talent.

"No but that doesn't matter! Just let them be together!"

"Don't you dare get near my bro-" Daring was approaching Cupid and then he wasn't, under his feet an army of rats were dragging him away. He tried to squash them but they were too fast. They ran up his clothes, the itty-bitty fingers and tails on his skin disoriented the prince.

Darling was being smothered with rats as well, however her armor kept them out and allowed her more swings at the vermin than her big brother managed.

"Thanks Melody!" Cupid shouted to the white-haired girl who played a violin in the corner.

"I'm rusty but they can't even tell." The Piper's daughter said from the corner of the room.

"Ms. Cupid, this is what is best for the boy. I have strict instructions from headmaster Grim to continue-" Baba Yaga said before she was hit in the eye with an Arrow of Love.

"Forgive me, Madame Yaga. I'll take my punishment later." Cupid said as she placed her bow back in its holster.

"Why Mama Bear, you look ravishing this evening, is that a new coat?" Baba Yaga asked as she took the docile bear by her paw. The married bear was a secret shipper of Dexven so she stood as the distraction. She gave Cupid a clawed-thumbs up.

Cupid took off Madeline's hat and turned it upside down. Raven tumbled out.

"I was _this_ close to winning a game of mahjong with a grey rabbit!" She said as if bored with being in the world outside of Madeline's hat.

"There," Cupid pointed to the trembling Dexter. "There is the boy for you, kiss him now! End the madness! We only have thirteen minutes left!"

"Eww, why don't you go first and tell me how the pus and scabs taste?" Raven said sarcastically.

"This isn't you Raven, just look at him- look him in the eyes." Cupid's wings dropped. "If you feel nothing while looking in his eyes then you can leave and he can take the potion. I swear I'll bring you back to Val."

"I do miss my Vally's cold touch," Raven said as she stroked the bruised wounds on her neck. "Fine, I'm abraca-out of here in two minutes and you are not following me."

"Deal."

The young Queen walked over to the prince in pain. He was withering and moaning, a purple Z on his chest shined as if light inside of him was trying to come out.

Even in her haze, Raven felt pity for the boy.

"Look me in the eye and then you'll have your cure." Raven promised the sad sack.

Dexter wheezed and panted, though his eyes were swollen and red he opened them. Through the light-green film around his lashes Raven saw two pure sapphires in the mush. They filled her mind with warmth and released a tension Raven didn't realize she had in her muscles. She marveled at how much she cherished the windows to the prince's soul.

Raven put a hand under his ear, she stared into his eyes as long as she could before her lips planted down on the crusty hole he called a mouth. She pressed in and he pressed back; the witchling forgot why she cared about Val then. In the kiss with Dexter she felt herself expand and feel better; he began to taste better and grow softer. Raven parted from his mouth and trailed upward to kiss his nose, cheeks, chin. She peeked briefly to see Dexter's skin had cleared and healed, his eyelids were still closed so she kissed each one, lingering as she took an inhale over both.

She pulled back a small fraction to look at his gorgeous face smile at her.

"I took too long to get here. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Raven heard her voice crack, she hoped she'd break every mirror in the castle before having to see herself again.

"I did try to stop thinking about you, I fairy-failed every time." Dexter said as he put a hand to her face.


	5. Jam in the Jar

Bloody 5.2

"I'm so glad you're safe, when I get back we're spellebrating in a supercalafragalistic way." Raven kissed his forehead.

Dexter kept his hand on her back. "Get back? Where are you going?"

Raven gently took his hand off her back and tried to turn away. She felt Dexter reach for her arm; he grabbed the sleeve of the robe. The tug down revealed to him the bruises on her shoulder.

"What is that?" The prince asked, sounding like a balloon losing air.

Lying was considered but the witch saw the worry in his eyes. Raven sighed before walking closer to his bed.

"You know I love you, right?" She watched Dexter bounced his head; he looked sheepish because Raven had never said the exact words.

"Okay, I'm just going to beanstalk the truth; my brain was hijacked by a vampire and-", She snapped her fingers and her outfit changed, "now I'm going to go kick his fangs in."

Dexter blinked. "Vampire?"

"Yes, this was all a sinister plot to break us up." Raven explained.

"Vampire." Dexter repeated.

"He tried, he failed because what we have is stronger than goblin steal and more beautiful than all the gold that could ever be spun." She said as put one hand on her heart and another over Dexter's chest.

"Vampire?!"

_And welcome back pulsing veins_, Raven thought. "Please don't-"

"You were almost eaten by a monster!?"

Raven looked up at the ceiling, "I'm not proud to say it but-"

"That's why you weren't here! That's who tried to fry me like tempura!" The boy jumped out of his infirmary bed, wobbling a bit. "I can't believe this! What kind of fairy tale world is this!"

"Easy, babe, you just got better." Raven tried to balance him, though she really wished to carry him back to his bed.

"No, I'm going get a pound of garlic and sticking it in this thing's face." Dexter said as he searched for his glasses.

She wanted to say she could handle the problem by herself. However Raven had been by herself when she made the situation worse. She was also concerned for her sweet, bookish boyfriend to get into a battle with a tougher opponent. _He never orders me around so who would I be telling him to stay home, _Raven thought.

"We'll kick his cape together." Raven said_, becoming a battle couple is about as hexcellent as getting together was._

"You're staying here."

Raven blinked. "Are you kidding me?"

"I've been useless for too long, I mean I'm a Prince Charming for fairy sake! I'm not letting this fiend get away with touching my princess and seeing..." Dexter cringed, "her intimate areas."

"Alright, I respect the good Royal principles but I refuse to be locked up in a tower for any reason. We are going together." Raven stated, hoping his anger wouldn't cloud his judgment.

"No, my Rebellious lovely, you are staying here and I'm going." Dexter said, his blue eyes determined even though he didn't know where he'd have to go.

_I weep for the rats' families,_ Melody thought as Daring and Darling stepped over the dead bodies of her army. Darling's armored shoes shimmered brown and red in the creases of the engravings. Daring was on his iMirror calling for an-over-by-midnight-drycleaner.

She shook her head at the solitary brunette Charming futility fighting with Raven. "The guy's in his boxers and he plans to slay a real monster. Quite a catch, huh?"

Melody thought she was talking to Cupid but the cherub seemed to have disappeared.

WDRFYTRFYTYUGUHTRDRVBIUH65AAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWYUG DRFYTYUGUHTRDRVBIUH65UHTRDRVBIUH65D

In the Marsh King's sleazy hotel room three Wonderlandiful girls were having a tea party. They sat on his bed and ate the roomservice being charged on the vampire's card.

They stacked the salad ingredients, steaks, eggs, cakes and barbeque wings one atop another in a single tower. To test their quickness, they took turns pulls a piece out of the stack and replacing it with another food.

The door Lizzie broke down was still on the floor. Raven and Dexter walked into the room without knocking.

"Where is he?" Dexter asked, a silver sword in one hand and Raven's fingers in the other.

"Sparkle, sparkle the shrunk went away, by angels of key and spay." Maddie said as she removed a pickle and replaced it with a candy bar.

"Uh, what?" Dexter asked, hoping he wouldn't have to talk to them very long.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "We took care of the little tick so don't worry your wigglepiffs."

"Took care how?" Raven asked, disappointed she didn't get to at least watch.

"Maddie just told you, do we need to write it down for you?" Kitty said, grinning at the slow non-Wonderlandians.

"Maddie, is Valentine definitely out of the picture?" Raven asked, her violet eyes meeting Madeline's teal eyes.

"Yes; sparkle, sparkle the shrunk went away and by angels of key and spay." Madeline told her dubious bestfriend.

"Raven will get it soon enough, Narrator." Maddie said.

Not now, Madeline.

"Why do you jump back and forth from Madline and Maddie? Are you a frog, Narrator? Or a nervous piece of twine?"

No, I just put out what I think sounds good at the time, honestly if you hadn't mentioned it I wouldn't notice I do th- BUT back to the story!

"What is she saying?" Dexter asked his girlfriend who was more adapted to Wonderland riddles and nonsense.

"She's saying we can be certain of the fact that the vampire is gone for good." Raven said, trusting her bestfriend to never give false hope.

Dexter's face crinkled, he left the room without a word to the girls.

"Dex?" Raven said as she followed him out. "Hey, I wanted to getting my fists on him too but we can trust Maddie and Lizzie to get rid of trouble. Kitty is a wild-cat-card but she wouldn't do anything against-"

"Getting rid of that menace was supposed to be done by me!" He turned around to tell Raven.

"You mean us." Raven had to correct, despite seeing his aggravation.

"You would've gotten even with him fine but I was going to be the guy to stab that thing in the heart for stabbing mine." Dexter pierced the wall, pushing the blade most of the way into a portrait of the Marsh King's relative.

Seeing him out for carnage unnerved Raven, "Dexter, that hex on your heart was placed by-"

"I'm talking about you- you're my heart." Her boyfriend interrupted, his blue eyes swirling with thunder and rain.

The sorceress felt her stomach ache, then she felt her center become buttery and fluffy. The prince looked away from the witch.

Raven put a hand under his chin so he'd have to look at her. "You're my favorite inspiration to be good. I am tempted to go all Wicked Witch more times than I care to admit but I stay calm because you're so much better than that. Good days or bad days you never lose who you are and I love that because I really, really like who you are. You're my hero, Dex."

"Are you saying that to make me feel better or because you need me to keep fixing your phones?" Dexter asked, feeling good no matter how she'd answer.

"Take what I'm saying and believe it?" Raven hugged him but never looked away from his eyes.

The prince inhaled then let go of his angst. He nodded and gave her a small smile.

"The Wonder-bugs would think of better punishments than me anyway. This worked out for the best." Dexter said as he hugged Raven back. She pulled him down by his scarf and kissed him.

Dexter brushed her feathery collar in his right hand and kept his left hand on her back. Raven liked how warm the inside of his jacket was, she put both of her arms around him, feeling his sweater vest and everything underneath it.

Breaking the kiss, Dexter took a few breaths, "The front desk is two floors down, we can check in in six minutes, six and a half tops."

Raven stepped back and enchanted a lock, the door opened and the teens saw no one inside. Dexter grinned, he grinned wider as Raven took a handful of scarf to pull him into the room. The door closed behind them, Raven walked backward to the beds. Without looking behind her, she slid onto the bed with both hands on Dexter's jacket. Dexter put his hands on her elbows, slid up her arms, cupped her face and closed the space between them. They pecked kisses as Dexter reached through his pockets for the Unwanted-Heirs Protection.

"Wait, I want to turn a lamp on." Raven said as she reached for the chain to the lamp on the side. She was close enough but became distracted as Dexter gnawed on the clasp of her collar; it felt like his face was digging toward her heart. Raven laughed and gave up on the light. Dexter stopped for a moment and rose up to a kneel.

"One second." He said, Raven had her eyes closed and chuckled.

She was delightfully surprised when Dexter began to pull and press on her right breast. Raven thought his hands were bigger than they felt but the pressured squeeze of a full palm felt spelltacular.

"Sweetie, I'd love it if you traveled with that." Raven said, liking the sensation until something sharp went into her flesh. It felt like a fingernail but she knew Dexter kept his clean and short as possible.

Raven opened her eyes to see Kitty had her paws on her bra and her mouth on Dexter's. The Dexter's girlfriend pulled on Kitty's lavender pigtails.

"Me-Row!" She said, taking her arm off from around Dexter's neck. The prince poked his tongue out and tried to wipe it with his hands.

Raven flexed her fingers, Kitty rose off the bed. The Cheshire kitten watched the door open before she was thrown out of the room. The door locked, Dexter and Raven watched her paws dart and reach under the door. The sorceress flexed her hand again; Dexter heard a rain cloud thunder and Kitty screech.

Dexter held up his hand to count, "So that's Lizzie twice, Maddie's suggestions, Bunny, Kitty-"

"You're counting Bunny? That was an accident." Raven stated.

Dexter held up an index finger. "Alistair did not treat it that way so neither do I. "

"Whateverafter. Got your shield on?" Raven asked, remembering one of Maddie's suggestions. She kneeled to match him then began to rub small circles behind his ears.

Dexter took off his glasses and dropped them to the side of the bed. "Yes ma'am."

The Prince Charming went on his knees and hovered over her, Raven was on her back. She liked his real touch on her breasts, he was slower than Kitty and Raven enjoyed the gentleness. She was more abrasive with his boxers and sweater vest.

Raven unclipped her collar; her fair skin hadn't a scar in sight. Dexter knew it was an enchantment attempting to fool him into forgetting. He didn't forget, the prince kissed the spots where he knew she was hurt. Dexter liked hearing her controlled breathing; he liked her thin finger on the skin of his waist, then bottom. He slid his knees down to get closer to her. Raven was happy they grew closer together in the mist of chaos, she was cacklingly happier when they were at their closest.

Dexter had his lips on the back of her neck when Raven had a realization.

"Hocus bippity pocus!" Raven said, one hand hitting a wall while the other lightly hit Dexter's arm.

"I'm getting there, Cb." Dexter told Raven's purple& black hair, _I wish she'd try styling it straight_.

"You're good, Dex, you're the goodest."

ESTDRYFGUHIJOHUDRYDRYFGUHIJOHUGYDRTESFTYHJKMJUGTYHJMERSRHFGUHIJOHUGYDRTESFTYHJKMJUGTYHJMERSRHGYDRTESFTYHJKMJUGTYHJMERSRHJK

Alone in her radio-studio Cupid sat looking at Valentine. She was in a chair while the tiny bat in the jar sat on her speaker system.

"The Wonderland girls had the right idea force-feeding you a shrinking potion. If I was a petty demi-god I would've let Maddie dip you in boiling water and turn you into batty-lemon tea." The girl with the pink swirls said.

"I could've let Lizzie chop off your head and make you watch you body get sliced into a million bits. I could've let Kitty eat you." She lifted the jar and examined the bat's angry silence. She tapped the glass, his pointy ears folded in agitation.

"But I didn't. I'd rather stick you on Apollo's chariot but you aren't worthy of a trip like that. I'm probably just going to bury you under a troll bridge before the dawn breaks just to get this over with."

"Give him to me and he'll turn to dust."

Cupid turned around to see Raven walk out of the shadows. The black the sorceress wore blended in well with the dark, Raven's cold eyes shined through though.

"No sunlight needed, just one snap of my fingers." Raven held up her thumb and index finger.

"Figured out the riddle this quick? Nice." Cupid said, unsurprised to see her company.

"What I can't figure out, Cupid, is why you would want to protect him after-"

"It's not about protecting him, Raven, it's about protecting me. If Valentine were interrogated he'd admit he came here for me. I swear I didn't bring him here but I… I saw him before he arrived here. His descent was my fault but not my request."

"You went to an old boyfriend after your crush broke your heart. I understand that, I don't understand how a girl as smart as you could get hypnotized by a nightmare guy like that." Raven said this and purple flames grew around her neck collar.

"I'm a Cupid but I have one wing hanging when it comes to my own love life." Cupid said, "I can't ever say Valentine has a good side no one else has seen but there is a part of me that will always be connected to him. I am desperately sorry I brought that onto you and Dexter. Please forgive me."

Cupid took in Raven's icy glare.

"I didn't tell Dexter when I figured it out." Raven said when enough minutes passed.

The angel-winged girl looked Raven in the eyes. "Thank you."

"I hate lying to him but I will keep this secret if you keep mine." Raven said as she walked up to Cupid.

"What secret is that?"

"I won't ever be the Royal princess Dexter really deserves and wants, and I won't become my mother either. He knows those things but what I can't have him learn is how wicked I can really be. I don't like that part of myself very much but I tap into it when needed." The witch said as she took the jar away from Cupid.

"I hope I never need to do this again." Raven said as she looked at the bat pressing against the glass of the jar that was farthest from her face.


End file.
